Show Me How to Lie
by Danjor
Summary: Hiko is worried about Kenshin, the young man's promise to save lives has consequences when the enemies he left alive decide they still want a piece of him. So in an effort to keep the young man alive and happy he goes to a very old friend for help.
1. Chapter 1

Show Me How to Lie

Chapter 1

By: Me

Me: So here I am with a Kenshin fanfic. I really have no idea where I am going with it, but hey I usually write better in those situations. It also means your input is going to have a huge affect on what is going to happen. There is a vague idea for pairing but I'm more concerned with other such things.

Tron: So this is what you are doing over your Christmas break?

Me: Would you shut your face?

Tron: That's rude, I never talk like that to you!

Me:… yeah… whatever Tron. Well here we go! Enjoy and review! Why should you review? Well because it's only a page an a half long so you haven't already invested a whole heck of a lot of time on me.

***

"So that is your apprentice… rather small wouldn't you say?"

Hiko turned his dark gaze to the blonde standing beside him, a killer smirk spreading across his handsome face. Even after thirty years of friendship Madison still felt herself weak to its affects.

"Yes, he is rather puny, but a partway decent student. Would have been better if he hadn't been so pig headed."

"Sounds familiar." Madison smiled at him.

Hiko noticed the way her blonde hair was tied tight into a bun on her head, when he had known her it was always wild and free, not to mention her clothes her much more modest compared to then. The one thing that hadn't changed was her beautiful face and hands. They still looked as if they belonged to a woman who was just twenty years. His curiosity grew the longer he looked at her. How old was she really, and what exactly was she?

"And you think he needs protection?" she asked, watching the man play in the water with his wife and toddler. "It seems to me like he has made a perfectly splendid life for himself. Safe, full of love, friends. You know what everyone but you looks for in life."

Hiko didn't respond to the jab at his lonely life, "There is one thing that my dumb apprentice has become particularly stubborn about, and that is finishing off enemies. In Kyoto I heard a plot involving his name. I think that it would be a good idea to take extra precautions."

Madison sighed heavily; her green eyes looked suddenly hundreds of years old. "You know I don't like to take part in others affairs."

"That's what you said before you helped me become a master with the sword."

The tired looked was replaced by a smirk. "You were rather cute, trying your hardest to learn all by yourself. I could resist being your sparing partner."

"That was over thirty years ago." Hiko nudged, "And you haven't changed a bit."

Madison turned to him and placed her soft hand on to his cheek. "You are a dear friend Hiko." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now find yourself a woman, you've been living in a shack for far too long."

Before the master swords man could say anything else Madison left his side and headed toward Kenshin and his family. She would watch him for the time being, making sure that the rumor her had heard were just that and when the time was right she would intervene.

***

Me: Well that's all for the moment. I'm about to write more it just felt like that was some thing that should be on it's own.


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me How to Lie

Chapter 2: Don't trust me.

By: Me

Me: I do not own Kenshin in all his red headed glory, nor do I own Karou with all her annoying ways. (I'm really not to fond of her not going to lie)

Tron: I haven't met a girl you ever have liked

Me: Yeah I'm not a big female person. I used to live with five other girls and I almost went insane.

Tron: I would have gone insane had I lived with them

Me: Well here we go!

***

Yahiko ran from the betting house as fast as he could with at least twenty men on his heels. Perhaps smart mouthing with the boss hadn't been his first bad idea; trying to take on over thirty men had been his second bad idea.

"You won't get away so easy."

"Yes I will." Yahiko said as he took a left turn down an alley way only to find it blocked. "Ok maybe I won't."

The 18 year old samurai turned quickly on his heel, pulling out his sword in an instant. He was going to go down fighting if he went down at all. It was a late night in the city of Tokyo, the cicadas were chirping, and the moon hung lazily in the sky lighting the streets and the faces of Yahiko's angry pursuers.

"Couldn't keep running from us could you cheater?"

"I didn't cheat; you are just a bad loser."

"Doesn't matter now because you're gonna be dead!"

Yahiko held his sword in a position he had seen Kenshin hold man times and was about to strike when he heard a voice from the past, echo down the alley way.

"Should you really be picking on a professional swordsman when you are just a lowly street fighter?"

"Sano?" Yahiko asked aloud as he rose his dark eyebrow. It had been at least six years since the man and as far as he knew he was still an outlaw here in Japan.

The tall man started down the end of the alley way closing in on the group of men. "Let's take them Yahiko."

And like that the two men smirked darkly and in a matter of moments the thugs were collapsed on to the floor and the only men left were the reunited friends.

Sano stared at the now adult Yahiko, he couldn't believe what he saw before him. The bratty kid had turned into a man and he now wielded Kenshin's old sword.

"What are you doing here Sano!"

"Thought I would see how you were doing." He said, rubbing his dark hair.

Yahiko noticed that the fighter for hirer was looking a little older but his face was relaxed. His trademark white suite had been traded for a suite of western style.

"You look different."

"Yeah… living in America will do that to you."

"You've been in America!"

"For a few years. I was just planning on doing a walk through but I ended up getting shot and stayed for four years."

"Are you ok? Where did you get shot?"

Sano smiled darkly, "In the ass, but don't worry you should see what I did to the lady that shot me."

"Well come back to the dojo I'm sure Kenshin and Karou would love to see you. She already has a son that looks just like Kenshin and another on the way."

Sano laughed, "I thought as much would happen. But I can't come back with you at the moment, still not too safe. I'll send word first thing in the morning."

There was a kind of smile on Sano's face as he said this but Yahiko didn't read too much into it, instead his thoughts jumped to a dark haired doctor who Yahiko had thought there might have been a spark between the two and if Sano got with her then the group would be all together again.

"Have you gone to see Megumi?"

Sano laughed and looked at his hand who had been tended to all these years by another person. "It has been a while since I have seen the fox. How is she doing?"

"Same old, just fixing up people, no one too important to."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a bad match maker? Besides what makes you think the fox would even be interested?"

"I don't know." Yahiko shrugged, "So should I tell Karou and Kenshin about you or should I let you surprise them?"

Sano gave the idea a moment of thought before nodding, "Lets keep it a secret, because I think everyone will be in for a surprise after tomorrow."

"What did you do?"

"Something stupid that's for sure."

"Alright I'll see you later then. And you'll let us all know if it's safe for you to come out in the day."

Yahiko and Sano waved farewell to one another and headed in opposite directions. Perhaps things were about to change, the lull that had occurred when everyone split up was wearing on the anxious teens nerves.

He wondered down the streets at a very slow pace wondering how best to get a hold of Megumi, she would like to see the return of Sano, not to mention Kenshin should probably have a look at. His bones weren't that strong any longer and being a father might be taking its toll on him.

"Yahiko?"

"Huh?"

He hadn't realized how far he had made it but he was clear across town and pacing in front of Karou's dojo.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Just bumming. Can I come in?"

Karou's stomach was a massive thing to behold, she was nine months along and everything on her was swollen from her face to her ankles. "Yeah come on in, we were just about to have some dinner. You're more than welcome."

The young boy followed behind her waddle with great impatience, even though he wasn't in a hurry it was still annoying to walk behind someone slow.

"You are really huge."

"Yahiko!" she growled. "That isn't something a woman wants to hear!"

"Hey! You're pregnant it's allowed." He said, dodging her elbow when she tried to hit him with it.

"Yahiko!" it was Kenji shouting at the young man.

Kenshin was sitting in the familiar dining room, sitting beside him was his son, his long red pony tale glinting in the light while Kenshin's had been cropped short and the cross shaped scar on his cheek was barley a glint of shiny white skin in the light.

"Hey everyone how are you doing?"

"We are good, what brings you to this part of town?"

Should he mention the gamboling? Karou would be pissed, 'how dare you represent me like that' blah blah blah.

"Just out walking, I ran into an old friend and got distracted."

"Oh who was it?" Karou asked as she dished out his helping of rice on to a plate.

"Actually they were thinking about dropping by tomorrow. Would you mind they wanted to surprise you?"

"I wonder who that could be."

Karou almost fell on to her seat, her legs weren't quite strong enough to hold her in her bloated stated. Kenshin watched her carefully out of the side of his eyes, she was practically glowing. It was amazing to know that even after so much death he had given the world he could also help give life.

"Oh you'll be surprised that is for sure."

The night passed in peace and the four settled down to sleep, when the dawn came so did a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Karou asked as she sat up in bed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Kenshin pushed himself up and pulled on his kimono, he padded silently toward the front door and opened it. Standing before him was a tiny woman with dark brown hair and large blue eyes staring up at him.

"My name is Charlene." She said quickly. "Sanosuke told me to come and see you; he said it would be safe for me here."

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm his wife."

***

Me: Alright, that's that. There will be more here in a bit. I'm bored.


	3. Chapter 3

Show Me How to Lie

Chapter 3: You're all by yourself

By: Me

Owned by: Not me

Me: So how is everyone enjoying it so far?

Tron: It blows

Me: You blow.

Tron: I do not!

Me: So I really like the goat song by Adam Sandler. And with that out there lets being the story.

***

This was probably the most stupid useless thing she had ever agreed to. Madison had been staking out the Kenshin household for over three weeks now and the most eventful thing that had happened was the arrival of Sanosuke and his new wife two days ago.

Other than that the only joy she got out of her day was when she was allowed to watch the big man known as Sano walk around with his shirt off.

Even if she was immortal it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the simple things in life like good looking shirtless men.

Madison couldn't help but let out a loud sigh, she needed to think of a new way to go about this. Watching them was boring; befriending them was out of the question. Once you made friends with someone they expected things from you and vice versa.

No she would much rather apply as a maid or something so that she could do things while watching them.

Too bad they weren't wealthy enough to need a maid. Of course with another child on the way maybe they would need one.

It was then that the idea hit her like a ton of bricks, this woman runs a dojo and she might want to learn how to use the sword.

"But she's pregnant and not teaching at the moment!" Madison smacked her head. She had been in this tree for too long that was for certain.

"It looks like I will be stuck in this tree for a while longer." At this point she was hoping Hiko hadn't blown anything out of proportion and soon a whole army of assassins would be here to bring horrible things down upon them. At least then she was have something to do besides watch Kenshin do the laundry.

"Hey you little lady get back here!"

"What's this?" Madison asked as he watched Sanosuke run after his new American wife.

"No!' Charlene said, waving her hand meaning don't follow me. She was wearing a soft white dress that was so common in the united states with a corset tied around her already tiny waste and pushing up her chest. She took her hand and pushed away the long brown hair that fell into her eyes.

"Charli."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted again.

"Now stop taking that tone with me."

Sano finally caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her slightly tanned skin. IT was obvious that her breeding wasn't Caucasian only, it looked as if she had a little Spaniard in her with the olive skin, brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked quietly in her ear.

Charlene sighed, "I'm sorry Sano, it's just that…"

"That what?"

Charlene turned her face upwards to him and was about to speak when Yahiko interrupted the two. It seemed her and Sano hadn't had a moment alone since they arrived here that boy was always around.

"Megumi is here!" he said with great cheer.

And there it was again, Charlene noticed, that look of frustration. This Yahiko boy didn't like her not one bit. The woman just took another deep breath. She wasn't the type to just let things slide but Sano really cared about these people and she would do all she could to be pleasant in the way her prep schools had taught.

"She is?" a wide smile spread across his face.

"Come on little Lady, lets go see Megumi so she can yell at me about my hand some more."

Charlene watched as her husband bounded off like a little boy at Christmas and she smiled happily.

"Yeah, Megumi and Sano sort of had a thing when he lived here last." Yahiko said pointedly.

She had several choice words she would like to say to this nosy little brat but instead she swallowed hard and smiled. "That's nice." And with clenched fists she walked over to the room that held Miss Megumi.

"Pathetic." Said Madison as she leaned back in her tree and closed her eyes.

She was just about to fall into a restful nap when she heard it, the snapping of twigs. "Huh?" she sat up quickly but Madison was too late, several men jumped from her tree and bounded towards the Dojo grounds.

"Oh no you don't!" She muttered as she scrambled to her feet grabbing a sword and dashing after them. "Hiko is going to kill me."

(*()*)

"Oh Sanosuke it's so good to see you." Megumi grabbed a hold of the man and hugged him close. "I was worried I would never see you again."

"Hey now, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Oh how is your hand?" she asked grabbing the digit and looking it over.

"Just great." He said grinning. "The other hand is just as strong."

Charlene was standing in the back door way, looking the scene over, and again she got the feeling she wasn't welcomed. When they were traveling the U.S and Europe never had she felt left out and while she insisted they came back here so that Sano could see the friends he missed so much she still felt jealous of the life he led before her.

Not to mention she had no idea how to act around them.

Charlene turned around when she heard padded steps in the hallway just behind her. Sano, Kenshin, Karou, Kenji, Megumi, and Yahiko. Charlene mentally went over everyone that was at the dojo and they were all currently in the room.

Someone was here.

Charlene hadn't been a naturally suspicious person but living with Sano she learned how.

In a practiced motion Charlene bent over and grabbed the pistol that her father had threatened Sano with the day she told him her intentions of marrying him and held it expertly in her hand. The metal was cool and comforting; it had gotten them through many a rough time.

She heard Sano say her name in the other room but she was down the hall and wasn't about to go back with out inspecting the noise.

He was standing just inside the doorway, face covered by a mask and he was clothed in dark garments that clung tightly to the body.

"Reach for the sky." She said as she held out a gun aimed right at his chest.

The ninja's eyes widened behind his mask but Charlene could see him move for the shooting stars in his hands. With a practiced finger she pulled the trigger and shot the hand he was intending to use then for good measure she got the other one and he crumpled to the ground.

"Bad move girly."

Charlene turned around to see another ninja man standing behind her. "Damn it!" she shouted while jabbing with her elbows but he dodged them expertly and put each hand on her neck and was about to crack it when she heard Sano's voice.

"Get your damn hands off of her."

It was all the distraction she needed. Charlene put point of her gun in his gut and cocked the hammer. "I'd do as he said."

The man let go of her neck and held his hands up. Sano proceeded to punching him in the face.

"Kenshin. You should get a look at this."

Yahiko was coming from out side, he pointed to the yard that was a blood bath. Apparently these weren't the only men trying to attack that day. No, there had been many and someone had been here and made sure they didn't get very far.

"Sano, what have you been getting into?" Kenshin asked his voice much darker that Charlene had ever heard before.

*(())

Me: K that's it for the moment. It's not so good, but I still feel like writing it.


End file.
